


boyfriends who grope each other

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec takes a chance at groping Magnus in public.





	boyfriends who grope each other

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

Alec’s fetish is clearly Magnus’s butt.

He loves the way it shapes and the solid muscles in the cheeks, and also how it magically fits firm and seduces behind every material they’re in. It’s a sturdy butt that stripped naked or clothed, Alec very much likes to kiss it and touch it and adores.

One night after a date, Alec falls even more in love watching Magnus’s muscle butt tight in his fitted pants – and in that second, without thinking, he reaches out a happy hand and pinches a butt cheek. Magnus doesn’t react however, and instead continues to strut across the mall and into a designer clothing store that has only a handful of people. It’s then that Alec once again reaches out, his palm flat out across Magnus’s butt, and he’s loving the chiseled hardness, smiling and licking his lips at the touch of heaven in his hand.

No doubt, Magnus’s butt is one best thing that has ever happened to Alec.

Though, when Magnus still doesn’t pay him any mind, Alec not only touches but also kneads and squeezes those butt cheeks like plushies he wants to hug and never release.  

Alec is smiling and just when he’s about to up his onslaught on Magnus butt, someone grabs his hand and quietly pulls him to the side of the store.

Frightened, looking at the store clerk looking at him with disapproving eyes, Alec flushes red for only now realising what his fondling of Magnus must have looked like to anyone who saw. “I can explain…”, he only manages to stutter, looking over to where Magnus is standing still seemingly unaware of what’s happening.

“You can explain to the police”, the male store clerk replies, pushing Alec towards the exit. Alec feels like the world is spinning – just how bad lucky is he?

It’s only when Magnus had his fill of fun quietly snickering that he comes over and tells the clerk. “It’s OK. He’s my soon to be husband”.

The store clerk looks from Magnus to Alec then back and forth again - much to Magnus’s amusement.

Alec is still coloured red because really, the one time he decides to be brave and flirt with his man in public, he gets mistaken for a pervert.

“Let’s go finish at home, my insatiable sweetie”, Magnus snickers, his teasing hand is now on Alec’s buttocks, happily groping him back.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
